InuYasha redone with Bleach
by Monster King
Summary: This story my most recent post is an remake of both InuYasha and Bleach storylines featuring Kagome Kurosaki Ichigo's sister and I have made this story verse both similar to Bleach and InuYasha canon and different using my own ideas and ideas borrowed from other anime's. So Enjoy hopefully rated for safety


InuYasha redone with Bleach

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Technique'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN TECHNIQUE'

_Narrative dialgue/Flashback dialogue/Dream or Vision dialogue or the contents of an Document_

_Telepathic or Flashback or Dream or Vision Conversation_

_'Flashback or dream or vision using an technique'_

_TELEPATHIC OR FLASBACK OR DREAM OR VISION SHOUTING_

_'FLASHBACK OR DREAM OR VISION SHOUTING AN TECHNIQUE'_

(Side Notes)

end of legends

Notes: The following things are to be noted

One: The story verse has been remade to fit my story and i have detailed it in some information posts fitted into the story and this is an multi vere settting and contains elements from many Anime/Manga as well as obviously the marvel verse. Different Information Posts will be posted as the story continues detailing the story verse more in depth.

.

Arc One: Begginings

Chapter One: It begins tragically in Fuedal Japan then goes to Karakara Twn modern times

Time: 5:45 PM-7:00 PM

Earth Date: Monday, October 6th, 1500

Location: Earth-Asia-Japan-Honshu Island-Tokaido Circuit-Musashi Province-in and around Kai Village

HA HA HA HA laughed an evil sounding voice belonging to an 5'5 silver haired fair skinned youth leaping through they sky with an superhuman looking leap after leap. This youth also had some intreasting physical features that most japanese didn't namely his silver furry dog ears and 2 inch long claws that replaced his fingernails. He was dressed in red robes and wearing traditional japanese sandals it should be noted and in his hand carried an certain necklace bound jewel. THE HANYO IS GETTING AWAY WITH THE SACRED JEWEL! sbouted one of the still living villagers of Kai Village in panic and anger causing the yes you heard right Half Demon boy to sneer down at him.

TOO FUCKING BAD FOR YOU GUYS WELL ITS MINE NOW AND NOT THAT CHEATING BITCHES PLAYTHING ANYMORE shouted InuYasha whom earlier had experianced an tramatic event. This even was namely an illusion that showed his girlfriend cheating on him with an group of old men and enjoying it. Blinded by rage and at th Demonc Suggestion of another Hanyo nsmed Naraka originally an human in fact whom had actually been manipulating him he then attacked Kai village. InuYasha attacked his former adopted home that he had protected alongside his priesstess girlfriend for 15 years now fully intending on getting the Shikon no Tama for himself and turning himself into an full demon.

Meanwhile an confrotation happened between said girlfriend and the other Hanyo Naraka that resulted in an brief fight and her getting fatally injured and the Demon withdrawing. Now as InuYasha withdrew from the village with large powerful leaps he was too blinded by rage and grief to care for anything but his goals. Eventually at the outskirts of Kai Village directly in front of the the sacred tree called the Goshinboku as well as the bone eaters well he stopped and took an look at the Shikon no Tama an evil glint in his golden eyes. It was then that it happened as an unnoticed Kikyo's spiritually empowered Sealing Arrow of Eternal Sleep struck him in the chest and pinned him against the Goshinboku tree near the Bone Eaters well which was actually an portal to another dimension.

InuYasha struggled to escape the rapidly forming seals hold on him and as he began to fall asleep he shot the wathing bloodied priestess an Glare DAMNED WHORE he shouted. After this hate filled curse escaped his mouth InuYasha still under the influence of the other Hanyo and his own grief and rage then fell into an enternal dreamless slumber. This seal induced slumber only Kikyo or alternativly an Human of equivilant power could awaken InuYasha from and the sadened Miko watched her ex boyfriend's form with compassion in her dying eyes as she still loved him dearly. In fact the dying bloodied Kikyo wished with all her heart and power that she could still be with him someplace somewhere and with those thoughts she moved towards the Jewel of Four Souls.

As people from the village both the surviving militia members and ordinary vllagers along with her sister Kaeda Sago approuched Kikyo Sago sighed as she piced up the sacred jewel stuck in its necklace form but now morphing into its large crystal ball form. Shikon no Tama because of you I lost InuYasha as you allowed yourself once more to be used for evil she spoke sadly. She knew the Jewel had the potential to be used for and had been used for good and its original creator whom it claimed was the most powerful priestess to ever exist was good. However it was too often used for evil by both Evil Humans and Yokai of evil heart whom desired the jewels power for themselves and evil had more uses for its powers then good people did.

So with an heavy heart she resolved to destroy the Shikon no Tama and take it with her to the next world and Kikyo just then fell to her knees just as young 10 year old Kaeda Sago reached her person. She despite her near dead condition had enough strength to give her final request as her crying sister and the horrified villagers and militia looked at her with wide teary eyes. Don't hate InuYasha it was another Hanyo whom did this and also somehow got InuYasha to attack the villlage spoke Kikyo coughing up blood. This is my last request burn my remains along with the Sacred Jewel this shall be the last time anyone will see its too often abused power said Kikyo.

With that Kikyo passed away with regret at having never lived and normal life and having to kill her lover and grief at knowing that she would never be with InuYasha and had to do what she did to him and that he hated her probablly right now. She also felt hatred for Naraka and further regreted at not being able to stop him and died with self loathing as a result. But she was also filled with to an lesser extent deterimation that the powerful Shikon no Tama would never again be used by evil though her other dying emotions and desires trumped that desire in strength. Thus did the Shikon no Tama began to glow as the funeral pyres consumed it and determined to make sure that Kikyo would live again and experiance an decent life with all of her past lives powers it called upon its vast powers...

Time: 4:54 AM -5:00 AM

Date: Friday, March 28th, 1997

Location: Japan-Honshu Island-Kanto Region-Tokyo Metropolis-Karakara Town Ward-Higarashi jewel shop

Kagome Kurosaki was the 18 year old beauty's name and what she was she was an Medium an spiritually empowered and aware human capable of manipulating thier Reiki to fuel thier spiritual powers. Kagome was aware of her nature and powers due to the visions she often had of the life of an Priestess and Medium named Kikyo whom was her past life as she had found out sometime ago. As an Medium of any sort she was capable of many things all stemming form her spiritual nature and the manipulation of her internal Reiki or Spirit Energy and other spirtual energies. However as an Priest she has certain powers other types of Medium's may or may not be capable of doing though we will not be getting into this now.

Kagome Higurashi had just listened to the story of the Shikon no Tama from her father which she found disturbing due to Kikyo being mentioned in it but said nothing about it. So the Shikon no Tama...what are you holding Grandpa? Kagomes eyes narrowed as she saw the admitidly beautiful glass ball on the end of the fancy piece of Jewelry her grandpa Tetsu Higurashi was likely intending to sell. However she didn't approve of his buissness angle though an deeply spiritual man Tetsu whom had spiritual powers of his own as he to was an Medium of the same kind as she was did have his flaw. Well so long as you have these you should have better luck then normal if what your blessing did its job said Tetsu avoiding making eye contact with his daughter.

and how much do you intent on charging our customers for these beautiful glass Balls with that angle? she said narrowing her eyes further and an very stern expression appearing on her face. Tetsu began to sweat umm about this much he then told his grandaughter how much Yen he wanted to charge for his good luck charm key chain and seeing that it was an decent amount so she nodded her approval as she had. Now grandpa did you remember what day this is? she said her voice now turning hopeful like her face in an very cute sort of way. Tetsu knew immediatly what his grandaugher was talking about and smiled hoping that his more modern thinking grandaughter would appreciate the gift he was giving her.

Even though as he went to fetch his gift which was something that most wouldnt give thier grandaughters in this day and age he hoped that she would not get made at him an angry Kagome was an Scary Kagome just like her younger brother Ichigo. Kagome opened the gift box and as soon as she saw that she was now holding an mummified Kappa hand her eyes narrowed considerably as an lot of anger showed on her face. _Ah crap I forgot that she was friends with an good deal of Yokai what was i thinking!_ the very nervous Grandfather stepped back from the purple battle aura covered girl whose angry eyes told him everything he needed to know. Grandpa... she began with an snarl as she glared angirly at Tetsu whom quickly took out the other gift and hoped it would appease her and she hesitantly took it and all at once her anger evapierated upon seeing the gift.

It was inside an rather expensive looking gift wrapped box expensive at least by her grandfathers standards and as she opened it and saw the gift her as mentioned earlier anger felt earlier at Tetsu evaperated. Inside was an manual on Miko which she being an female Priest was technically titled "Kikyo's guide to the powers of Priests" written by an actual Miko whom lived in ancient Times called Kikyo Sago. The mid C ranked Priest froze as she registered the Miko whom she had recieved visions about

so wishing her grandfather whom she had been helping since early Kagome left the Jewel Shop her mind both on Breakfast and the book. Kagome did not noticethat an certain sphere like pink jewel the size of an fist sized rock that had been with her since Childbirth appearing magically on an necklace around her neck when she was an infant. Everyone in the family and the Quincy staff of Ryuken Ishida at Karakara Town Hospital whom had witnessed its appearence all knew that the Jewel was powerful what nobody save Kagome knew however was that it was sentient as well. Kagome had befirend Shikon san as she refered to the Shikon no Tama much like its previous owner had though she did suspcet the Jewel kept secrets from her.

The Jewel had 6 yeears ago on her 12th birthday confessed to being reasponsible for visions that she had every night and advance knowledge of her powers as it wanted its priveious owners reincarnation to be powerful. It had just last year however dropped the bomb on her revaling its untinetional role in Kikyo's death and the circumstances of her death something that troubled the Shikon no Tama whom saw Kagome as an daughter greatly.

Time: 5:40 AM-6:00 AM

Date: Friday, March 28th, 1997

Location: Japan-Honshu Island-Kanto Region-Tokyo Metropolis-Karakara Town Ward-Kurosaki mansion (yes they live in an mansion in this story verse Masaki is rich)-Main Residence-Ground level-Kitchen

The extended Kurosaki family led by family matriarch Masaki Kurosaki (very much alive in this story and she didn't lose her powers) an Pure Quincy, Isshin Kurosaki as the Shingami now goes by sat around the breakfast table happily eating away at. Around the table Sat 16 year old Ichigo Kurosaki an Human/Shingami hybrid and 12 and 11 year old respectivly Mixed Quincy's Yuza and Karin Kurosaki and Kagome sat thier as well all enjoying thier breakfast. Just then the youngest of the family 9 year old mixed Quincy Sota Kurosaki arrived crying BUYO FELL INTO THE WELL! he shuoted hysterically as he was worried about his cat. Calm down brother I'll go get it said Kagome getting up from what she was eating and moving over to assist her distraught brother.

Time: 6:08 AM

Date: Friday, March 28th, 1997

Location: Japan-Honshu Island-Kanto Region-Tokyo Metropolis-Karakara Town Ward-Kurosaki mansion-Mansion grounds-Backyard-Near the old family well aka the bone eaters well

_**Careful Kagome the Bone Eaters well is not something for you to be around **_spoke the Shikon no Tama through thier link in an nervous voice and Kagome winced as she felt the Well's Immense Spiritual power thoug what it did she had no clue. She sighed as she used an certain jutsu the levitate technique to levitate the cat out of the well and just was about to leave when suddenly all things went south. SIS LOOK OUT! shouted sota just as she felt the surge in Demonic Energy coming from the well indicating the presecnce of an Demon. But she was caught off guard and dragged through the well and last thing Sota Kurosaki and the cat buyo whom she just managed to toss to Sota saw of Kagome was her being pulled into an blinding flash of light by tentacles...

End of chapter __

Questions and answers start next chapter no flames allowed


End file.
